Bonds & Resentment
by Rsur Thorai
Summary: It was prophesied at the creation of the star that one brother would be the ruin of his twin, and then the other brother would be the savior to his twin. The gods have their champion, as do the demons. War wages once more in a land that shouldn't have been while its parallel falls into peril. The spirits of his family inside him, Indra Otsutsuki must conquer the god's enemy-death.


**There is canon background info that I meshed in with Fairy Tail that you need to know. (Or rather reknow, consider a few might have forgotten. It isn't a spoiler unless you haven't read OR watched anything Naruto related.) The full body picture of the cover is linked on my profile. Yes, that picture actually has a use if you read the info below.**

 **Info to Know:**  
 _Indra uses Requip Magic, Dojutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Katon (Fire Release/Magic), Inton (Yin Release/Magic), Raiton (Lightning Release/Magic), Genjutsu, and Ninjutu (Elemental Magic). He is a sensory type. His Dojutsu consists of the Sharingan, having unlocked all three base levels along with the Mangekyo Sharingan._

 _Indra is at high risk of going blind due to no one on Earthland or Edolas having the Mangekyo themselves. Therefore, without another pair to transplant into himself, Indra will soon be blind. Indra was born on January fourth and is a Capricorn along with his fraternal twin brother Asura. Indra is affiliated with the Land of Ancestors and belongs to the Otsutsuki Clan. Indra is also an alien-human hybrid, being 1/4 alien and 3/4 human._

 _With his being alien from his father Hagoromo, and then his grandmother Kaguya due to the Shinju Tree his grandmother had eaten fruit from, Indra is immune to most human illnesses, has superior stamina and strength, is immune to most poisons, and has thicker skin than humans. The only visible signs of being alien in the slightest are his pale skin and the "vanishing pupils" in his eyes. The pupils don't vanish, but merely change their color to blend in with the iris._

 _Indra is a direct bridge and channel to the gods, specifically Amaterasu, Inari, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi. It is due to these gods that he can use their power through his Dojutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Inton, and Requip Magic._

 **Summary:  
** _It was prophesied at the creation of the star that one brother would be the ruin of his twin, and then the other brother would be the savior to his twin. The gods have their champion, as do the demons. War wages once more in a land that shouldn't have been while its parallel falls into peril. The spirits of his family inside him, Indra Otsutsuki must conquer the god's enemy-death._

* * *

 ** _Bonds & Resentment_**

 ** _1\. Moving On_**

 ** _"We're animals, and I'm feral. You can't tame those who don't care." ~ Indra Otsutsuki_**

* * *

 _Sometime in X001, the Starting Era_

Indra's eyes narrowed on his brother, Asura. Asura activated his Kekkei Genkai and shot sharp spears of wood at his twin. It was to no avail however, as Indra merely used his Sharingan to easily dodge the attacks.

"Stop this," the elder said. "Neither of us want to fight the other. We're _brothers,_ Asura." The younger fraternal twin scoffed.

"Right. Brothers who turned their back on their _clan!"_

Indra sighed, doing a front flip over his brother. "...You know why that was. Father stopped that... _thing_ from controlling and manipulating any longer. You know I wouldn't be like that normally unless for good reason." As Asura's movements only quickened, Indra's frown deepened. He activated the Mangekyo, wincing loudly as soon as he did, stopping in his tracks and pressing his palms to his eyes.

Asura stopped as well, brotherly instincts ingrained in him screaming out in concern. "...Aniki?" he asked hesitantly. Indra could only gasp as he felt his chakra control fluctuate. He couldn't disengage.

Asura, seeing Indra's body sway, legs shaking, moved over just in time for the elder to fall on his back. He adjusted Indra's arms so they were around his neck, but his big brother only took one limb back to clutch at his eyes again. Asura glanced at the hand weaking gripping his white garb and saw blood. His black eyes widened and he set off at a chakra-fueled run towards their father.

Their compound's main house wasn't only just the three of them today. Their Uncle Hamura had come by to visit. Luckily the man was stay for two weeks to spend time with his nephews.

Asura kicked the door in, only narrowing missing his father. Hagoromo made a face at the disrespect, opening his mouth, but stopping once he saw blood. Worry was immediately etched onto his withering face. "What happened, my sons?" He ushered the two of them in, not bothering with the door for the time being.

Asura didn't answer right away, heading towards what was dubbed the "Medical Room". Hamura could usually be found there, and was, thankfully. Asura carefully slid Indra onto a cot, both hands clawing at his eyes. Heavy breathing and gasps filled the silence as Asura turned to his father and uncle.

"I was fighting with Aniki again - I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have. But when Indra activated his Mangekyo, he just froze and started to do _that,"_ he gestured to his brother's hands. "And started bleeding. I don't need the Byakugan to _feel_ that his chakra control is out of wack."

Hamura's normally blank face frowned at this, moving over to the other side of the cot, Dojutsu activating. Blank, white eyes scanned his nephew's form carefully before they widened. He turned to his brother.

"Indra's eyes are _rejecting_ him." Two sets of brows were raised. Before saying anymore, Hamura completely cut off the chakra flow to Indra's eyes, forcing the Mangekyo to recede. Indra sighed in relief, hands falling limp on his chest, unable to open his eyes for the time being.

"I suppose to be more accurate," Hamura continued, carefully wiping away what blood he could. "It'd be best to say that the Mangekyo Sharingan is being overused. It may be the Sharingan in total, but I am unsure. In any case, the extensive use of the Mangekyo is straining Indra's eyes."

It was here that he paused, Byakugan receding as a theory formed in his mind.

Hamura carefully sat Indra up, hushing him when he went to speak, gather a few herbs around the room. Within minutes he had created a slate-color powdery substance.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Asura, use your Mokuton to keep Indra's legs and arms in place." Asura made a face at the odd order but did as told, becoming wary as possibilities were thought up. Sensing his growing panic, Hagoromo placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

"Indra, I need you to open your eyes for me." Said male's brows furrowed, but he shakily opened them anyway, after pains slowly ebbing away.

Hamura's frown turned into a dark scowl at one glance at the black orbs. There was a faint glassy sheen over them, the pupils themselves lighter than what they should be.

"It's worse than I thought. _Indra,"_ The Sharingan user flinched away at the scolding tone. "How long has your eyesight been deteriorating?" Both father and twin froze in shock.

Indra tilted his head down to where his hands lay in his lap. "I'm not sure for how long," he admitted. "But I do know that when I was... put _under,_ that I couldn't control my body." He shuddered then, wishing to pull his legs up but unable to.

"It was... terrible. And you don't even know the rest of what happened." He looked up at them, slight disdain in barely seeing orbs. Asura knelt on the cot, wrapping his arms around his brother, pressing their foreheads together.

"Tell us then. I know I've been doing you wrong by holding this grudge against you. Tell _me_ what happened, then." His heart broke a little as his brother had to squint to see him clearly, even with the close proximity.

"...Only if you get _off_ me." Asura grinned a little, taking a nearby chair to sit in like his father had, hands grasping his brother's.

Indra let out a huff of air. "...It wasn't just that I couldn't control my body. It was that there wasn't a time where I was able to look _away._ I could still feel. I felt and heard _everything._ I was made to-"

He shut his mouth abruptly, skin paling to the shade of the moon. Asura could feel the hands under his quiver with a fear his big brother had never shown before. Indra, with apparent struggle, turned his heard towards where he knew his father was.

"Father... you said - you said that the two of us, me and Asura, were different from you and uncle. But you never quite knew why. You said that... Grandmother," he payed to mind to the stiffness two bodies gave off. "Had an... _aura._ That that it could be deadly. You said it was passed on."

There was a brief pause, whether it was for encouragement to continue, no one knew.

"...I was used." The double meaning nearly gave the younger twins' father and uncle a heart attack. Not that that could actually happen, anyway.

"...I always knew you had it, since it was passed down onto me as well," Hamura whispered, sorrow in his tone. Asura was baffled.

"What? _What_ was passed on? And yeah, Aniki, we all know you were used - I know that's insensitive, but it's the truth. What the hell am I missing?"

Indra turned his head away in sync with Hamura. Hagoromo was a second late, which gave Asura the motive to turn to him. Thier father sighed.

"Son-"

"No, father... I... I think it's time that I actually said something," interrupted Indra, voice quiet, an undertone of nervousness ringing clear. Asura removed the wood from his brother's wrists, knowing that his habit of wringing his hands together would help him focus for once.

Indra swallowed hard, clenching his hands together, knuckles turning pure white. He lessened the pressure, hints of color returning. "Asura, Grandmother gave off this aura that... _enticed_ the men, and sometimes even women, around her. It drew them in, and those people would be over come with the _desire_ of _want._ At any cost. Uncle has this same aura, albeit on a much smaller scale."

He waited for Asura to nod that he was following along before continuing.

"I... have this same aura. Unlike Uncle, it's only been halved. People always gathered around me in other villages, as did the new residents when they first move here. It's because they aren't used to it. It's because they can't over come it. You've stopped many men and even a couple of women from successfully targeting me, whether you knew or not."

Asura could actually recall an instance. It was one of those days where after sparring the brothers would go down to the hot springs to relax a little. Indra hadn't even fully taken off his robe - it was only untied - when he turned around to see two men unnecessarily close to his big brother. One was even touching his shoulder. Asura, like a good younger brother, got irritated and put them in their places. He remembered his elder brother being wary of the villagers for the rest of the day, and even the next.

"The aura... I don't want to say that it _forces_ others to act how they do, but it at the very least plants _suggestions_ for what they might want to do. It was while I was being manipulated when my... _operator_ lost sense."

It was unfortunately clear to Asura where this was going.

"He _took_ me in the middle of another village for all to see. Along with a few others." Indra's voice became choked, a nauseated look threatening to take hold. No body blamed him.

"It was the same village that you learned news of it being razed to the ground. I did that, once I recovered a bit. During... _that..._ ** _he_** made sure I would never forget, forcing me to use my Sharingan. When that didn't work, I was forced to use the Mangekyo, which practically _branded_ that moment in my mind. I fought against it just as much as it was used. I guessed that was the stressor, and every other time I used it only brought me that much closer to going blind.

"I knew I was going blind. I never said anything because... I thought that if I couldn't see anymore that it would be easier to _forget."_

Asura shout out of his seat, righteous anger burning in him, but instead wrapped his arms around his brother. He took no offense to Indra's cringe.

"I won't ask why you didn't tell us that _that_ happened, because I understand, but you should have at least said something about the Sharingan, so that when you did use it it wouldn't hurt you." Indra only gave a half hearted shrug, leaning away from Asura but letting him hang on. The younger brother smiled widely at this but didn't tighten his hold too much.

Asura wordlessly bound Indra's arms again at the look his uncle gave him.

"You're only being held down so that you won't jerk. It may burn, and I don't want to get it into your eyes." Indra only nodded. Hagoromo eyed the pot, the two adults choosing to put the new information on the back burner until later.

"What is it?" he questioned curiously. He leaned forward to sniff at the powder, humming when the smell hit him. "Citrus? I've never though medicine could smell nice," he joked with a small grin. Hamura flashed a smile back, turning to Indra.

"This powder, Indra, will do a few things or nothing at all. What I'm hoping for is that it'll stabilize your sight, if only enough to where you can get by while wearing glasses, and that when you use the Mangekyo it won't cause nearly as much as a strain."

Indra made a face. "And... worse case scenario?"

"It'll cause burn scarring." He wouldn't even _ask_ how that would be possible. Right before his uncle's finger's dipped into the powder, Indra was struck by inspiration.

He swiped the pot from his uncle and coated his hand in chakra. He cupped it over the top of the pot, letting it sink into the powder and coat it. After a minute or two, Indra gave the pot back. "Just a self reassurance," he said at his uncle's unasked question.

The half alien man didn't give that a response, gathering the powder on his index and middle fingers and rubbing the powder over Indra's closed eyelids, at the corners, and the slightest bit under each eye. He used his thumb to go over it again to make sure it stuck to the skin. It was only after nothing came off did he realize what the chakra did.

"You made it liquidfy once it was rubbed into your skin," he muttered, surprise in his tone. Indra's lips twitched upward a bit.

"I know. I was hoping for that, at least." Hamura snorted.

The quartet waited an extra few minutes, talking about nonsensical things, such as what would be for dinner.

("There's nothing wrong with onigiri!" Asura exclaimed. Indra scoffed, "No," he agreed. "But dango's better." The two adults rolled their eyes. They've spoiled the boys too much.)

Indra opened his eyes slowly, noticing with relief and glee that his chakra flow was smoother than earlier. Black eyes roved around the room before firmly landing on each person, making eye contact. Each person smiled, noticing that the glassy sheen Hamura pointed out before was gone.

"Ototo, learn to brush your hair. It astounds me how you can stand all those tangles." His brother laughed and hugged his elder after releasing the wood bindings. Indra hugged him back, smiling as well.

He activated his Sharingan then, not surprised that nothing out of place happened -

"The markings turned _red."_

\- Well, that he could _see,_ he supposed.

Indra raised a brow. "Really? That's odd... Must be because of the chakra I fused with it," he muttered the last part. He closed his eyes but hesitated on activating the more developed Dojutsu.

"You won't know until you do it," Hagoromo pointed out. With that, for it was truth, Indra awakened the Mangekyo.

Slowly, as if expecting something larger than life to happen, he opened his eyes. It was this time that he could _feel_ the new markings around his eyes change colors.

"They're purple this time," Hagoromo hummed, clearly interested in the oddity.

They waited a full five minutes, and then ten, for Indra to make any negative reaction. It was only at the fifteen minute mark when his eyes narrowed, spiral irises flickering between normal Sharingan and Mangekyo before finally reverting. Indra leaned forward, breath just a bit strained, as if he had taken an unexpected sprint.

"Well," he started, leaning back into the pillows on the cot. "It appears that my sight will still eventually deteriorate, but the powder slows the progress by an extreme amount. After fifteen minutes or so, it forces me to cut off the flow of chakra required for the Mangekyo. Seems like a fail safe to me, and an effective one at that."

Asura was starting at him. "What?" Indra asked, raising a short brow. "They're blue now." Hagoromo hummed, arms in a thinking pose, hand under his chin.

"Dormant, as in without your Dojutsu active, is blue. Slate blue, to be precise. The normal Sharingan is red, and the Mangekyo is purple. How strange."

Indra chose to skillfully ignore him for the time being. Hamura had the same idea, for he turned to Asura, all four of them leaving the Medical Room once it was clear that Indra was alright.

"How are Kanna and Mikoto doing?" he asked. Asura's wife, Kanna, was pregnant once again, three years after little Mikoto was born. Asura may be young, considering he's on his way to having two children while being only twenty one, but he's a good father.

"And what of you, Indra?" Hagoromo said, finally snapping out of his thoughts once his children's love lives were brought up. "When are you going to meet a girl? I'd rather have my grandchildren have cousins!" he wailed.

Indra, on the other hand, was not looking for a relationship. At least not for a long while. "Oh, they'll be _fine_ old man! Little Mikoto will have a sibling soon, don't worry."

His father could only huff childishly. Indra smirked, snickering. It was always funny to see his father act like a child.

* * *

"How old were you?" The four of them were outside, lying on a hill in a field of flowers, sakura trees at the top of the hill raining petals gently over them. It was therapeutic for Indra, something of which Hamura specifically chose this spot to relax for.

"I..." He knew what Asura meant. Indra sat up just long enough to untie his hair, letting it sway gently in the wind. He leaned back and looked up to the setting sky, relief filling him not for the first time that there was still light out.

"I was fifteen," he whispered, black orbs following a bird gliding by. The other three lay in silence, letting him speak as much as needed. "But I've been influenced since I was ten. I never understood why me. I still don't, sometimes. I never said anything when I _could_ have because I was merely a _child."_

Feelings that Indra had buried for so long rose to the surface. At the raw emotion, his eyes watered, a few years even escaping. His breath hitched, but he kept his eyes on the sky, feeling as though he wasn't really in his body.

"I was fifteen when it all went to _hell,"_ he spat brokenly. "That... that _thing_ wanted to break me, humiliate me, ruin me. The first time was this village, you know." That caused the other three to shoot upright, disbelief on their faces. "Remember when all of us went on an outing, and we chose to go through the village as a shortcut instead of through the forest? All those _men_ and those _leering_ looks? And you wondered why. There wasn't a way for me to speak, he had completely silenced me. There wasn't a way for me to physically get away, he was too strong, and the villagers wanted in on it too."

Indra got to his feet and trudged up the hill the rest of the way until he made it to the largest sakura tree. He stood on the roots and leaned against the trunk, head tilted up, eying the orange-pink sky through shrubs of petals.

"I hate so much," he whispered once his family were close enough. "I never used to hate. I was incapable of it. But now I cannot _stop_ hating, and I don't _want_ to be part of the Cycle of Hatred!" He exhaled sharply through his nose, eyes closing in frustration.

"...I am still a child, for that child is still afraid of the dark, afraid of the night, afraid of the forests that had once been his sanctuary. The man that child has grown into hates the very village he had once cherished, hates the people his father so treasures, hates himself for never having tried _harder._ I am Indra Otsutsuki, a child who grew up too fast, and this man is _tired."_

Asura was silently weeping, as with his father and uncle. But they had no right, for Indra wasn't even crying. Tears escaping from stress, yes, but never did he cry.

Asura lightly wrapped his arms around his elder brother, father and uncle following. Indra didn't even seem to react, head falling forward as he exhaled slowly.

* * *

They were in the temple.

"Asura, you've mastered all your latest jutsus, correct?" Indra's younger twin nodded. "Everything."

"And I cleared up any issues I had on my end," Hamura stated. Hagoromo nodded.

"Good. I'm done on my end as well." he then turen to the only person out of the loop. Indra was completely lost, a half snarl on his face.

"What the hell am I missing?" His family smiled. Before answering however, his father went to the center of the floor and began to mark a large ink seal that covered around one third, almost two thirds of the floor. Once he was done he turned back to Indra, intent on letting it dry.

"You, my precious son, are leaving this village. And we'll be with you in spirit."

"Hamura snorted, "More than a little, brother." He turned his head to his eldest nephew. "What he _means_ is that you're going to a different dimension, hence the time and space seal. We'll be with you, but not in the... conventional way..."

Asura bounced over to him, grasping his pale hands in his own slightly tanner ones.

"Basically, aniki, we'll be sealed in you. We won't be there physically unless you need us like that, but we'll be with you always, and never alone. Not even at night," He grinned at his brother's shocked face. Hamura and Hagoromo smiled when his eyes moved towards them.

"...You obviously knew that I'd jump at the chance to leave, but that I wouldn't without you guys," Indra said, receiving head nods. His brows furrowed as he turned to his uncle and brother.

"What about your wives and children?" Asura waved a hand.

"Kanna understands. And though she's sad that little Naori won't get to personally know her dad, her big sister Mikoto can regal Naori with stories."

"And you've forgotten that my wife passed away a fortnight ago, Indra." Indra winced, but Hamura wasn't at all bothered by the mistake. "And my children are grown and are starting families of their own. They're fine without me."

Indra scanned their forms for any sort of hesitance and eventually nodded. If they were that determined to leave everything behind for _him,_ _ **and**_ seal themselves away, then who was he to argue?

"Alright," he said softly. "Have at it, then." His father grinned. Those were the words he wanted to hear ever since the idea first formed. Ironically it was Kanna herself who first said something along the lines of "visiting other stars" that got the whole thing started.

Indra was to stand in the middle of the seal, the trio forming a triangle around him. Indra swiftly sealed away the supplies left to the storage seals on his arms. Hagoromo acted as the power source for the seal while Hamura worked on activating their spirits going into their container (in this case, Indra). Asura was the rope bridge to connect everything to Indra, which he could do easily.

Indra's family grinned at him. "See you in the new life!" he heard them say before his vision blurred out.

* * *

 **Obviously anything that is typed within this story is fan made and** ** _not_** **canon. That includes the quotes at the top of each chapter. I know that a lot of this doesn't make sense and sounds stupid and all the characters could seem OOC, but to be honest it just...happened.**

 **How I** ** _wanted_** **to start this was for Indra to already be on Earthland, but... I felt as though I needed a prologue. And that pisses me off because if i don't put down my ideas right away, I'll lose them forever. So, yeah. This is the result of when your author does a dumb and doesn't go through with their idea. Then again, it could've and would've been worse if I forced it. That'd been...** ** _horrendous._**


End file.
